Modular panels are know in the art. Specific examples are found in Canadian letters Patent 1,169,625 issued to Jack Slater on 84/06/26; 1,116,371 issued to Karl R. Linton on 82/01/19; 1,047,730 issued to Adrien Berloty on 79/02/26; 705,580 issued to Charles A. McElhone on 65/03/16 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,646 issued to John J. Clelland on 77/02/14.
Canadian Letters Patent 705,580 discloses a "sandwich" type of structure of two panels and a frame containing a foamed polymeric core.
Canadian Letters Patent 1,047,730 discloses a panel element comprising a frame enclosing an insulating foam, with rectilinear thin strips members being flush with the insulating foam, on one side, and a supporting vertical member being flush with the foam on the other side of the panel element.
Canadian Letters Patent 1,116,371 discloses an insulated wall panel with rectilinear members on both sides of the wall panel where each pair of members are mechanically joined through the insulation. The panels are connected to each other, by placing and insert in a groove provided therefore, located at the ends of the panels, so as to form a plurality of interconnected panels.
Canadian Letters Patent 1,169,625 discloses a wall panel comprising a foam core with framing members being surface bonded directly to the foam and the framing members are flush with the foam. The joint system used to interconnect the panels consists of the tongue of one foam member (positioned between the framing members) being in contact with the tongue of another frame member so as to have both tongues positioned between the framing members, that are surface bonded to the foam as shown in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,646 disclosed a precast insulated wall structure having a concrete core with slabs of foam between parallel vertical framing members where the positioning of the framing members on one side of the wall are staggered in relation to the framing members of the other side of the wall.
The object of this invention is to provide a panel when connected to another panel forms a true continuous insulating core regardless of positioning of the ends of the panels (i.e. corner joints, straight joints). Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings.